User talk:Brumagnus
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Brumagnus! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the The Lives of Dax page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 05:45, May 12, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Weapons locker I moved the reference you originally added to the Background section into the main article, as it was an actual reference to the subject. Background information is anything which has to do with the production of the episode, such as (in the case of weapons locker) what was used to make the set piece, or any other information about its use in the production. Actual references go in the main body of the article in the POV of someone in the Trek universe. See MA:POV for more information.--31dot 09:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re reversion of your edit Cobra reverted your edit because it was a nitpick, as stated at this policy. This is because it points out an error in the animation of the episode. We made a decision as a community that these kinds of production errors are not noteworthy, unless they were discussed by a member of the cast or crew(in which case there is documentation on it). If you see such statements elsewhere, feel free to suggest their removal. We haven't gotten them all since this policy was made.--31dot 21:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Perhaps, as is so often the case with Pluto, it's time to revisit that decision.--Brumagnus 21:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You are certainly welcome to, but the decision was made because many percieved "errors" are actually not, and it was also thought that the episode pages should not be bogged down with nitpicks, as that is not our mission. There are websites that do have that as their mission. You can review the discussion on the policy at Memory Alpha talk:Nitpick.--31dot 21:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Cheerio, thank you for all the information. Much appreciated! --Brumagnus 21:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Similarities Please keep in mind that we only note similarities which are documented as a deliberate action. As many episode plots or plot elements are similar to others in and out of Star Trek, we cannot know that any "similarity" is more than a coincidence unless there is documentation to prove it. This would include comments in any of the Star Trek reference books, statements from writers or producers, etcetera. Per your request I did remove the similar statement from the Elaan of Troyius page. Feel free to suggest other similarly uncited statements for removal. No one denies that TPM is similar to EofT, but as an encyclopedia we need documented evidence of it.--31dot 01:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : Does trektoday.com count?--Brumagnus 02:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't really make a blanket statement, but it depends on who said it and where they got it. If it is just the owners of TrekToday stating something, or other fans stating something, then no, because it is just their opinion, no matter how right it might seem. If they quote someone from Star Trek, such as the writer of the episode, or the producer, then it might be, though it would be better to simply state the original source if they are quoting something else. If they performed the interview themselves, then possibly it would be valid. My suggestion would be to start a section on the relevant article's talk page detailing what you would like to put and see what others think about it.--31dot 02:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TAS Please note that MA considers TAS a valid resource (i.e. we treat it as canon). Thus information from TAS shouldn't be placed in a bginfo template, and should be written in an in-universe style. Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. I'd also suggest you review MA:QUOTE for some tips on the kinds of quotes we're looking for.--31dot 23:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. My concern is that the Preview mode tends to timeout rather quickly. Any suggestions?--Brumagnus 23:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Time out? What do you mean? There should be no time outs on that...? -- sulfur 00:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) From the timing of your edits I would guess you are doing this as you are watching the movie? As Sulfur said it shouldn't time out if you leave the screen up- or you could type into a text file and then copy them over.--31dot 00:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Cheers.--Brumagnus 00:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC)